Sequel : Family's Dream
by jung kaizan
Summary: "kalau begitu, ayo menjadi keluarga yang diimpikan banyak orang. Ayo kita bentuk kebahagiaan bersama-sama" .../ ...Ia percaya. Meski ia belum merasakan seberapa besar cinta Kris untuknya, tapi ia percaya kalau ia dapat bahagia dalam pernikahannya bersama Kris. Meski, tanpa hadirnya buah hati.../ KrAy (Kris x Lay) / GS for Lay
1. Chapter 1

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : We Have It (sequel of Family's dream)

Cast : Kris dan Lay

Genre : Romance

Rated : NC17-…..

Warning : GS for Lay bahasa tidak beraturan, banyak typo. Dan ini seriusan bukan bacaannya seumuran za, bagi yang belum cukup umu, silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnnya…

Desclimer : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Za dapet masukan dari beberapa reviewers dan sebenarnya za juga setuju banget sih sama masukkan dari mereka. Jadi za memutuskan untuk bikin sequel family's dream dehhh biar gak terasa menggantung ceritanya J

Review lagi ya readers J

DLDR !

RnR Juseyo ^^

Kris pov

Aku baru saja membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket karena aktivitas semalamku bersama Lay :D ahhh senangnya…

Ku lempar handuk kecil yang tadi ku gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah, mengganti bathrobe dengan kaus santai dan celana berwarna cream selutut.

"sepi sekali" gumamku saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu, hidungku mencium aroma yang sangat enak berasal dari mengintip, dan ternyata sosok yang ku cari sejak tadi sudah ada di dengan tumpukkan sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"kenapa kau bangun duluan?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menoleh dan kembali memotong beberapa sayur lalu menceburkannya pada panci berisi air di atas kompor.

"kau sedang masak apa?" aku melirik dari balik punggungnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di masak oleh istriku.

"sup kanada spesial untuk suamiku yang telah lelah bekerja seminggu kemarin" sungguh, aku merasa sangat senang. Lay mulai mau menggodaku. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang sebagai balasan. Sementara ia masih tetap mengiris sayuran dan menceburkannya kembali.

"mommy dan eomma ke mana?"

"EKHEM"

Aku tahu dua suara ini milik siapa. Heol!, dasar ibu dan mertua tidak tahu situasi. Aku ini kan sedang bermesraan dengan Lay, kenapa mereka mengganggu kami? Apa mereka tidak pernah bermesraan dengan suami-suami mereka?

"Kris, biarkan Lay dan kami menyelesaikan sarapan untuk pagi ini dulu" ucap ibu mertuaku.

"tapi aku ingin bersama Lay. Eomma dan mommy saja ya yang masak, biarkan Lay menemani suaminya, ne?" usulku.

"TIDAK! Kalau kami mengizinkan Lay menemanimu, kau pasti akan membawanya ke kamar, lalu kemudian…. Huwaaaaa pokoknya TIDAK!." Menyebalkan ibu bisa tahu kalau yang ku maksud adalah seperti itu? TT_TT

"arada"

Dengan lesu aku keluar dari dapur dan menemukan ayah dan juga ayah mertuaku sedang mengobrol di ruang hal seperti ini yang biasa dilakukan oleh para suami saat menunggu istrinya memasak?Mengobrol kalau ada teman, dan membaca Koran juga minum kopi saat hanya sendirian.

Makan pagi ini terasa begitu lengkap. Ayah mertuaku yang duduk berhadapan dengan ibu mertua, ayah dan juga ibu yang sama-sama berhadapan, lalu aku dan Lay yang juga berhadapan, sangat pas dengan enam kursi yang tersedia.

"chagiya, tolong ambilkan aku supnya lagi" aku menyerahkan mangkuk putih yang tadi ku gunakan untuk memakan sup kanada buatan istriku. Kalian tahu rasanya?Ini sangat enak, Lay sungguh-sungguh pandai dalam hal memasak.

"aih~~ kalian romantis sekali~~~" ibuku menjerit seperti gadis yang idolanya berpasangan dengan idola lain yang ia sukai.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi uacapan ibu. Jujur saja, baru satu hari ini aku merasakan keberadaan arti pernikahan diantara aku dan Lay. Sedikit menyesal juga karena ketika membangun keluarga ini bukan berdasarkan cinta.

.

Sore tadi, ibu dan ibu mertuaku sudah pergi dari rumah sepi ada teriakan dari ibu, tidak ada omelan dan juga tidak ada larangan mengganggu Lay dari ibu mertuaku. Memangnya apa salahku? Aku tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Tadi pagi, hanya memberikan pelukan selamat pagi dan…

"ah~ aku lupa ciumanku hari ini"

Sejak tadi sepertinya Lay menghilang dari hadapanku. Seharusnya dia menemaniku menonton televisi, itu akan lebih romantis. Kemana dia, ya?

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar Lay, ternyata menonton televisi sendirian itu sekali, aku harus segera memindahkan pakaian dan semua peralatan milik Lay ke kamarku. Dia kan istriku, jadi harus satu kamar juga denganku.

Nafasku melega saat melihat ternyata sosok yeoja yang sejak tadi ku cari tengah duduk di dalam kamar sana.

Kini, tanpa permisi aku sudah berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tentunya akan menjadi kamar kami. Ia pun menyadari kedatanganku.

"itu… obat apa?"

Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Seingatku, saat semalam aku dan Lay ingin bercinta, aku mengambil obat kapsul dengan warna merah di botolnya, kenapa botol obat yang ia pegang saat ini berwarna biru?

"ini obat yang ku minum sejak operasi amandelku waktu itu. Dokter bilang, aku tidak boleh lupa meminumnya sesuai jadwal. Kalau tidak, besar kemungkinan pembekuan darah di tubuhku akan sangat tidak baik. Yah~ semacam obat bantuan untuk melancarkan pembekuan darah" jelasnya.

Syukurlah, ku kira ia menderita penyakit lain.

"hari itu… jangan bilang kau lupa meminumnya? Jadi saat kau jatuh, pembekuan darah di kakimu tidak stabil lagi?Apa benar?" aku mengungkit kembali saat Lay yang berlari mencariku yang mengejar Minho, yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh di halaman rumah orang tuaku.

Ia menunduk dan aku juga melihatnya mengangguk kecil "mianhae".

Kris pov end

.

Normal pov

"aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu kecewa karena kita datang terlambat"

Kris yang tadinya ingin memarahi Lay, menjadi tidak tega melihat raut wajah Lay yang begitu sedih. Memang seharusnya ia tidak memarahinya. Karena hal itu akan membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Lay dan merengkuh tubuh yeoja tersebut yang masih dalam keadaan duduk. "gwaenchanna. Itu sudah berlalu, kan? Jangan ulangi lagi!" dapat merasakan bahwa kepala yang sejajar dengan perutnya itu seperti bergerak mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, mulai saat ini aku akan memasang alarm agar kau tidak lupa meminum obat ini" pria tersebut melepas pelukannya dan menekan beberapa tanda baca di Layar sentuh tertawa ringan melihat bentuk perhatian Kris untuknya.

operasi pertama Lay saat menuntutnya agar menyimpan dua jenis obat. Di botol pertama yang bertanda merah adalah berisi obat untuk membantu menstabilkan darah yang keluar saat ia terluka, obat ini jugalah yang selalu ia konsumsi saat ia datang bulan juga ketika semalam ia dan Kris *ekhem* melakukan 'itu'. Meskipun darah akan tetap keluar, tapi setidaknya tidak akan mengganggu kondisi tubuhnya.

Botol kedua ia beri tanda warna biru. Botol ini berisi lebih banyak obat, karena Lay rutin meminumnya agar membantu menstabilkan pembekuan darah dalam tubuhnya. Seperti semacam terapi agar ia bisa bebas dari penyakit ini.

Dokter bilang, penyakitnya tergolong penyakit yang sangat sangat ringan, jadi kemungkinan sembuh masih berada di atas 80%.Hal itulah yang membuatnya tetap semangat untuk terus terapi dan juga cek ke rumah sakit. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak boleh kelelahan, karena itu sama saja mematahkan semua kemungkinannya bebasa dari hemophilia.

Satu lagi… kondisi Lay saat ini membuatnya harus menghindari dari kata 'melahirkan'.

"kau sedang apa?"

"melanjutkan tulisanku. Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

"kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ditemani suamimu ini, eoh?"

"ah tidak.. bukan begitu"

Kris menjauh dari Lay, ia berjalan menuju kasur dan berbaring di tengah-tengahnya.

"ayo sini! Temani aku tidur siang!" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk begian isyarat agar Lay berbaring di sebelahnya.

"tidur saja! akumasih ingin melanjutkan tulisanku, Kris" jawabnya. Lay kembali berkutat pada laptop berwarna putihnya.

Kris merasa kesal karena Lay mengabaikannya, akhirnya ia kembali bangun dan menghampiri Lay yang sudah mulai sibuk mengetik tulisannya.

Kris berdiri di belakang Lay yang tengah duduk, memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan hasil ketikan jemari lentik milik istrinya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat judul yang tertera di atas tools bar Microsoft word tersebut. Di sana tertulis sebuah judul yang sangat indah. 'keluarga impian'.

"memangnya keluarga impian itu seperti apa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih setia memeluk pundak Lay dari belakang.

Lay menghentikan jarinya yang sejak tadi menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris.

"tentu saja keluarga yang bahagia" jawabnya singkat. Sebisa mungkin, ia menetralkan seluruh perasaannya saat ini.

"kalau begitu, ayo menjadi keluarga yang diimpikan banyak orang. Ayo kita bentuk kebahagiaan bersama-sama" Lay tidak percaya kalau Kris mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ini terlalu aneh baginya, mengingat bagaimana respon Kris terhadap awal mereka menikah.

"Kris?" Lay mendongak untuk melihat Kris yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Lay melihat Kris tersenyum, sepasang matanyapun menyiratkan kesungguhan akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghambur ke pelukan sang suami. Mungkin awalnya ia memang ragu dengan masa depan pernikahannya itu. Ia ragu untuk mendapatkan cinta dari pasangannya, bahkan sampai ia ragu apakah ia bisa bahagia atau tidak.

Tapi, Kris yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih Lay menyukai menyukai bagaimana Kris mulai memperhatikan kondisinya, dan tentunya ia sekarang juga mulai mendapatkan kata-kata romantis dari Kris.

"terima kasih, Kris" Lay melepas pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman untuk Kris.

Ia percaya. Meski ia belum merasakan seberapa besar cinta Kris untuknya, tapi ia percaya kalau ia dapat bahagia dalam pernikahannya bersama Kris. Meski, tanpa hadirnya buah yakin,

Kris membalas ciuman Lay dengan lumatan yang berdua saling berpagut dengan tiupan angin dari pendingin rungan menambahkan melodi indah yang megiringi setiap sentuhan dari kedua tubuh yang mulai terlena.

Lay merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan besar Kris di sekitar wajahnya, ia sedang merapihkan beberapa helai rambut lembut Lay yang menghalangi wajah istrinya itu. "chagiya~ aku ingin-" bisik Kris.

Lay mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan tahap berikutnya dari sesi ciuman tadi .Kris tersenyum, dan segera menempatkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Lay. Namun, Lay mencegahnya dengan sedikit menjauh dari berjalan menuju laci dan membukanya.

"kau ingin apa? Aku sudah tidak tahan" Lay terkikik mendengar gerutuan kecil dari Kris yang sepertinya sudah berada di ujung nafsunya.

"sabar, Kris. Aku harus minum obatnya dulu"

memang harus meminum obat itu dulu. Obat yang ia minum juga saat mereka berdua melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali. Obat yang akan menstabilkan darah saat nanti ia terluka. Memang sebelumnya Lay sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Kris, dan darah perawannya juga sudah keluar, tapi hal ini untuk menjaga-jaga kalau saat ia berhubungan badan dengan Kris, akanada darah yang keluar juga.

Setelah meminum pil tersebut dan meminum beberapa tegukan air putih, Lay kembali berjalan ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Sepertinya kegiatan Lay minum obat terasa sangat lama bagi Kris, padahal tidak lebih dari 2 menit.

Lay tersenyum dengan sedikit nakal, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kris. Ia juga sedikit berjinjit untuk sampai di telinga suaminya itu. "ayo kita lanjutkan… sayanghhh" bisiknya dengan nada yang sangaaaaaat sensual. Membuat gairah Kris kembali bangkit dengan sempurna.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kris segera membawa tubuh ringan istrinya itu ke kasur yang sudah sejak semalam resmi mereka tempati bersama sampai kedepannya.

Benda kenyal tak bertulang itu terus berpagutan mengabaika rasa sesak yang sebenarnya sudah menjalar ke pernafasan sama-sama sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu mereka.

Bibir Kris melanjutkan pekerjaannya menuju leher putih milik Lay yang begitu menggodanya. Awalnya Lay menanggapi biasa, karena Kris hanya memberikan kecupan ringan. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia merasa ada yang menjilat di sekitar lehernya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar geli seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

"Krissshhh… sudah ku bilang. Janganhh leherhhh… ugghhhhh" Lay mencoba mengingatkan Kris bahwa ia sensitif dengan lehernya.

"tapi aku sangat menyukai lehermu, sayang"

"tapiKrisssshhhh. Ahh~" desahnya lagi saat Kris kembali menjilat lehernya.

"Krisshhh jebal mmhhhhh" pinta Lay

"panggil aku 'oppa'" gumam Kris. Ia masih dengan aksinya menjilati leher Lay. "sirheo" dengan cepat Lay menolaknya.

"arrrggghhhKris oppaahhhhhh" dan dengan cepat juga gigi Kris sudah mengapit kulit leher Lay. Lalu mulut bagian dalamnya menghisapnya, menghasilkan warna merah keunguan pada permukaan kulit mulus tersebut.

"good girl" gumam Kris. Ia meniggalkan leher itu dan beralih pada telinga Lay "kau menyukainya kan, sayang?" tanya Kris dengan nada seduktif.

"anhiya" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"benarkah?"

Kris sepertinya mulai tertarik untuk mengerjai terus menggoda Lay dengan mengatakan bahwa Lay menyukai caranya bermain dengan lehernya. Meskipun Lay selalu mengatakan tidak menyukai hal tersebut, tapi Kris yang terus menghisap leher Lay membuat dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

"aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau suka kan kalau aku bermain di lehermu?" tanyaKris lagi.

Matanya terus mengawasi dan melihat wajah Lay yang begitu yang terpejam, kepalanya yang mendongak memperlihatkan lehernya yang tidak lagi putih, dan tentunya bibir merahnya yang terus mendesah.

Dengan smirknya, Kris kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Lay "kau menyukainya, kan?"

"ahhhhh… neeeehhhhhhh… eungh~ oppa, janganhh terlalu keras" jerit Lay. Kris menggigit dan menghisapnya sangat keras.

Kris tersenyum di dalam gigitannya pada leher Lay. Akhirnya, istrinya itu mau mengatakannya juga. Dengan begitu, ia akan dengan bebas melakukan apapun pada leher Lay yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Sementara Kris masih memberikan banyak tanda lagi di leher Lay, tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Sejak tadi, kedua tangan Kris terus meremas kedua payudara Lay. Dan tubuhnya juga ia naik turunkan agar merasakan sensasi tambahan.

Setelah Kris membuka seluruh long dress yang Lay pakai, bibirnya yang sudah gatal segera melabuh di salah satu bukit kembar milik Lay. Menciptakan sensasi tambahan tersendiri bagi tubuh Lay.

"eunghhh~ ahhh~" Lay yang tidak ingin pasif, menggerakkan jemari tangannya untuk meremas rambut pirang Kris hingga terlihat agak berantakan. Kadang karena merasa geli di sekitar putingnya yang terus di sedot oleh Kris, ia juga menekan kepala Kris agar lebih dalam lagi menghisapnya.

Suara-suara kecipak dari mulut Kris terus bersenandung memenuhi kamar mereka. Bibirnya yang haus akan nafsu tak hentinya menjelajahi tubuh putih *sekarang sudah tidak lagi putih sepenuhnya karena kiss mark Kris* mulus wanita yang terbaring dengan pasrah di bawahnya.

"kalau sakit, gigit saja leherku. Mengerti?" Lay mengangguk.

Kris sudah mempersiapkan little Kris di depan opening milik Lay. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, Kris kembali pada leher Lay dan mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata romantis pada Lay agar ia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit saat Kris memasukkan juniornya. Selain itu, Lay juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kris.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menimpa Lay, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang juniornya agar tepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"eungh~" lenguhnya. Kris sudah mulai memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu.

Merasa bahwa kepala juniornya sudah masuk, Kris dengan sekali hentakkan membuat junior kebanggaannya itu masuk ke dalam openingLay.

Masih terasa begitu perih bagi Lay. Padahal semalam sudah di masuki, tapi Kris merasa bahwa openingLay terasa masih sempit. Sama seperti pertama kali ia memasukinya.

Meskipun tidak ada jeritan dari Lay, namun Lay tetap merasa perih. Terbukti dari bagaimana rasanya Kris yang menahan sakit di lehernya karena gigitan Lay yang menahan rasa sakit. Tidak apa-apa, kalau Lay sakit, ia juga harus merasakannya. Itulah mungkin yang Kris fikirkan.

"boleh aku bergerak?" Lay mengangguk. Ia mendekap tubuh Kris lebih kencang.

Hentakan awal yang begitu pelan, dilakukan oleh Lay agar terbiasakembali dengan kehadiran juniornya di , itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum wanita cantik di bawahnya itu meminta Kris agar mempercepat hentakan pada tubuhnya itu.

Peluh keringat terus membanjiri keduanya dalam aktifitas yang begitu hembusan dingin dari mesin pendingin tidak terasa di kulit mereka yang terus mencari kenikmatan dengan saling kamar memang mereka begitu panas saat ini.

"ahhh ahh oppahhh… eumhhh… oohhh… a-akuhh mau"

"keluarkan saja" ucap Kris. Ia masih terus menumbuk kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Lay. Memperhatikan wajah Lay yang jauh terlihat lebih sexy dari tadi saat pertama mereka pemanasan.

"a-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh oppaaaaaa" Lay sudah mencapai puncaknya naik turun mengatur nafasnya.

Sementara itu, Kris masih terus menghujam titik yang sejak tadi membuat Lay terus mendesah-desahkan namanya. Tangannya yang merasa tergiur dengan apa yang ada di depannya, langsung kembali meremasnya dan bibirnya juga kembali menghisap dan mengulum nipple merah itu.

"eunghhh~~~ sayang" gumamnya.

Kris merasa kalau juniornya semakin membesar, dan itu pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia juga akan menyusul Lay. Di percepatnya gerakan pinggulnya untuk lebih mendapatkan rangsangan kenikmatan, membuat kasur yang mereka tiduri semakin bergerak-gerak.

"ahh ahhh yeshh eumhhh shhhhh"

Terdengar suara Kris yang mengeluarkan juniornya.

"eunghhhhhhhhhhhh" lenguh Kris saat ia sudah melepaskan semua benih yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Perut Lay dibanjiri oleh sperma milik tidak ingin keluar di dalam Lay. Ia tidak inginLay menanggung resiko kalau Lay hamil suatu saat nanti.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah setelah aktifitasnya yang baru saja dengan satu ronde, Kris tidak ingin Lay terlalu -bisa, Lay harus di rawat di rumah sakit lagi kalau harus meLayaninya berpuluh-puluh ronde.

"ayo kita tidur" Lay mengangguki ajakkan Kris.

"jaljjayo oppa"

"jaljjayo jagiya" jawab Kris. Ia memberikan kecupan selamat malamnya di kedua mata Lay dan juga bibirnya "saranghae" bisiknya.

"nado saranghae"

.

Hari yang semakin malam menghilangkan cahaya terbesar langit, tergantikan dengan cahaya yang lebih redup namun ini jauh lebih indah.

Taburan bintang yang mengelilingi angkasa sana berbisik tersenyum menyaksikan dua orang yang masih terlelap sejak langit masih terlihat berwarna putih.

Lay mengeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan sepasang tangan kekar milik Kris. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, namun yang ia dapati adalah kamarnya yang gelap. Hanya mendapatkan pantulan sinar dari bulan melalui jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup gorden.

"Kris" panggilnya."Kris lepas! Aku ingin mandi" ia menggunca-guncang bahu Kris agar pria tersebut bangun.

Namun, Lay tidak mendapat apapun darinya. "Kris. Tubuhku bau sekali. Rasanya ingin muntah mencium bau ini" ucap Lay.

"panggil aku oppa" Kris bergumam dengan suaranya yang berat.

"geurae" jawabnya singkat. "oppa~ tolong singkirkan tangan nakalmu itu! Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku dari cairan-cairan tadi malam yang sudah mongering ini" Kris tersenyum puas mendengar Lay yang seperti sedang merayunya.

"poppo" kri memonyong-monyongkan bibir tebalnya yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari telapak tangan Lay yang indah.

"yak! Kau bilang hanya memanggilmu oppa, kenapa sekarang meminta cium?"

"baiklah kalau tidak mau" kedua tangan Kris kembali memeluk Lay dengan erat, dan terkadang memberikan sentuhan lembut di sepanjang punggungnya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Lay memberikan ciuman untuk Kris yang tentunya kalian pasti tahu kan? Ciuman yang dimaksud oleh Kris bukanlah kedua bibir mereka yang menempel, tapi ciuman yang akan berkahir dengan desahan Lay karena kehabisan nafas.

Hari demi hari terus mereka lalu mencintai dan saling memberi seakan hanya milik mereka dan Lay dengan rasa bebas bisa melakukan kemesraan apapun di rumah mereka.

Entah itu di dapur, dan tentunya di kamar, saat Lay menyambut Kris pulang kerja dan bisa juga saat mereka tengah menonton televisi bersama. Terkadang Lay akan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, atau Kris yang akan tiduran di pangkuan Lay. Sungguh mesra.

Namun, meski keduanya tidak pernah merasa kesepian, tidak jarang mereka merasakan ada yang kurang ketika mereka berkomitmen untuk membangun keuarga yang bahagia. Keluarga seperti yang sedang ditulis oleh Lay.

Andai saja Lay adalah seperti wanita normal lainnya, andai saja dalam kondisi yang baik, pasti keluarga yang ia bina bersama Kris.

Ya, sudah cukup lama keduanya satu tahun lebih kebersamaan itu merekat erat memeluk mereke selama itulah, mereka hanya hidup mereka bersyukur, meskipun mereka belum memiliki anak, tapi setidaknya ada Sulli dan Minho yang mampu mengobati rasa sedih keduanya.

Bersyukur Kibum sering main ke rumah mereka, membawa Sulli dan Lay yang sangat ingin menikmati dunia keibuan dapat terasa lewat setiap keberadaan dua keponakannya.

"chagi" Lay tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia melihat suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan kancing lengan kemeja yang sedang ia kancingkan. Di bahu kanannya ada jas hitam yang kemudian ia taruh di salah satu kursi makan.

Pagi ini mereka kembali sarapan bersama, penuh kehangatan dan tentunya juga penuh merasa sedikit dengan istrinya pagi bukan hanya pagi ini, sudah semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini nafsu makan Lay sedikit lebih sering berada di meja makan hanya untuk menemani Kris makan.

Seperti sekarang, tangannya seperti tidak bernafsu untuk memasukkan barang satu sendokpun makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"chagi-ya. Gwaenchanda?"

"um. Aku tidak berselera untuk makan, Kris" jawabnya.

Seluruh makanan di atas piring Kris kini sudah berpindah tempat berada di dalam perutnya. Tak ayal, sendawa kecil terdengar setelah ia menghabiskan sehgelas air putih pagi ini.

"kau ingin ku belikan makanan di luar? Nanti akan ku pesan saat berangkat ke kantor"

"tidak perlu. Aku akan makan buah saja"

Selalu seperti menutupi rasa laparnya dengan memakan buah. Ia memang tidak berselra dengan makanan berat seperti nasi, gandum, sayuran bahkan mi sekalipun. Tapi setidaknya tenggorokkannya masih bisa terlewati oleh buah-buah yang segar.

"kau juga harus makan makanan yang mengenyangkan. Aku sangat khawatir jika harus meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Lay tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil alih tangan Kris yang sedang membelit dasinya yang nampak kurang begitu sempurnya hasil simpulnya.

Kini mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan sepasang tangan Lay semakin membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat, begitupun dengan Kris yang menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan sang istri.

.

Chup

.

"gomawo"Lay tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menjawab ucapan Kris dengan balas mencium pria jangkung itu.

Pagi yang berhiaskan bias-bias sinar mentari setiap gerak dua benda yang saling menyatu, memagut dengan mesra.

"na kanda" pamit Kris

"ne. hati-hati di jalan!".

.

Lay pov

Ada yang aneh dengan sangat aku rutin meminum obat, dan pekerjaan di rumahpun tidak terlalu banyak menguras tenagaku, mengingat ada Kibum aonni yang banyak membantuku.

Tapi, rasanya kira-kira sudah lebih dari seminggu ini rasa lelahku tiba-tiba saja akan muncul. Entah itu saat aku sedang memasak, mengetik, sampai saat berhubungan intim dengan jadi tidak tega membuatnya harus menuntaskan hasratnya karena aku merasa teralu lelah hingga tidak bisa melayaninya.

"eonni, bisa kau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit?"

"rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?Kau?" Tanya wanita di seberang telefon sana dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya ingin mengecek kondisiku yang belakangan ini terasa berlipat-lipat kali lebih lemas"

"ah, begitu ya. Kau tunggu saja di rumah. Aku akan segera ke sana"

"ne. terima kasih eonni"

"iya. Kau jangan ke mana-mana"

"um"

Ah, aku sangat senang dengan keluarga yang ku dapat dari Kris. Siwon oppa sangat eonni juga tidak kalah baik. Dua mertuaku sama baiknya juga. Lalu,,,, ada Minho dan Sulli yang sudah seperti buah hati untukku.

Beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana aku dan juga Kibum eonni sedang duduk menantikan kehadirannya kembali dengan membawa kabar yang harap.

Aku jadi gelisah sendiri memikirkan penyakit apa lagi yang aku derita. Semoga saja memang bukan sakit yang , mengingat yang ku rasakan hanya lemas pada tubuhku.

Cklek

"ah, dokternya sudah datang. Semoga kabarnya tidak buruk, ya, Yixingie" gumam Kibum eonni mengangguk menyetujui harapannya.

Kenapa dokter Park sepertinya mengeluarkan aura berbeda?Hatiku merasakan ada yang wajahnya tidak seperti sedih ataupun saja, tapi terlihat senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Tangannya mengeluarkan selembar amplop putih yang terdapat lambang rumah sakit ini di kepala amplop tersebut. Dari dalam amplop tersebut, kulihat ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan yang tidak ku mengerti.

"nyonya wu, selamat. Anda sedang mengandung 2 minggu. Dan sejauh ini, perkembangannya cukup baik"

Tunggu.

.

.

.

Mengandung?

a-aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Atau dokter Park yang salah bicara?

"aku tahu, kau pasti berfikir ini mustahil, kan?" aku mengangguk. Jujur saja, mengandung mungkin saja hal yang dengan mudah ku saja, aku tidak ingin memberikan resiko yang besar terhadap calon bayiku nanti. Dan tentunya, aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup bertahan untuk proses lahirnya calon bayiku.

Ya, aku masih ingat betul seperti apa kondisiku saat ini.

Aku mulai khawatir. Bukan karena aku tidak senang dengan kehamilan ini, hanya saja… keberadaannya merupakan pertaruhan nyawa antara aku dan dia. Bagaimana jika…

"tenanglah nyonya wu. Anda tidak perlu secemas itu"

"dok. Bagaimana mungkin Lay harus mengandung?Kau pasti tahu seperti apa kondisinya, bukan?" yah, inilah yang ingin ku ada Kibum eonni yang membantuku mewakili mengatakannya pada dokter Park.

Pria matang tersebut tersenyum menanggapi kegelisahanku dan Kibum kembali mengambil lembar berikutnya dari dalam amplop yang berbeda.

"ini!" aku menerima kertas tersebut dari tangannya.

Di sini hanya terdapat sebuah grafik yang bergerak ke kanan atas, seperti sebuah perkebangan saham yang naik yang pernah ku lihat di laptop Kris.

"itu adalah perkebangan hasil cek terapi selama ini. Anda mengalami perubahan yang sangat besar, nyonya wu" aku masih terus memperhatikan grafik tersebut.

"sebuah perubahan yang lebih besar dan membuatku sangat heran terjadi sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat anda dan dan tuan wu membawa serta anak kecil bernama Sulli ketika terapi" aku sedikit penasaran dengan ceritanya karena mendengar namaSulli, begitupun dengan Kibum eonni yang sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendengar cerita dokter Park lebih jelas lagi.

"saat itu, aku selalu melakukan pengecekan berulang kali dengan mesin deteksi kulit dan lapisan dalam yang biasa ku gunakan setiap kita melakukan terapi. Kenapa?Karena aku masih kurang percaya dengan , setelah lebih dari tiga kali ku lakukan pengecekan. Aku semakin yakin, bahwa mesin tersebut berbicara kebenaran"

"mesin tersebut memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk lapisan yang ada persis di bawah lapisan kulit. Ternyata, di bawah lapisan dermis dan epidermis anda telah terbentuk pigmen lapisan baru untuk melindungi bagian dalam daging beserta yang lainnya, termasuk darah" aku membulat tidak percaya. Apakan itu berarti kalau aku…?  
"di dalam tubuh anda telah terbentuk lapisan baru untuk menahan darah ketika cidera agar tidak terlalu banyak keluar dan untuk tetap menstabilkan jalan darah di sekitar daging"

Aku normal…

Tubuhku benar-benar normal…

"dokter, kau tidak bercanda, kan?" aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"tidak. Ini semua memang inilah hasil dari kerja keras yang kau lakukan. Rutin meminum obat dan terapi, mengatur jam aktifitas agar tidak kelelahan dan juga tentunya usaha yang begitu keras. Ini semua benar-benar keajaiban yang luar biasa"

"sekali lagi. Selamat ya, nyonya wu"

.

Author pov

Lay kembali ke rumah bersama Kibum dengan suasana hati yang tidak tergambarkan bagaimana bahagianya. Ini lebih dari sekedar sampai tidak tahu harus apa untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Sampai tetap tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Selalu memegangi perutnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Terkadang juga mengajak berbicara sesuatu di dalam sana yang masih dalam bentuk benih. Saat mandi, memakai baju, memasak, dan berbaring di sofa untuk mentanti suaminya pulang.

"chagiya~" ucapnya lagi entah yang ke berapa kali.

Gerakan tangannya yang mengelus perutnya berhenti saat mendengar pintu rumahnya ada yang membuka. Saat berbalik, ia dapat melihat sosok yang tampan dan rupawan berdiri gagah di sana dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng tas kerja dan tangan kiri yang berusaha melepaskan simpul dasi berwarna hitam.

"Kris~~" Lay berjalan menghampiri Kris, kemudian memeluknya membuat Kris sendiri bingung dalam senyumannya.

"sayang, ada apa, heum?" Tanya Kris.

"(menggeleng) nanti saja aku memberitahunya. Sekarang kau mandi dulu, lalu kita makan malam" jawab Lay. Ia membantu kri melepaskan dasinya, hingga tangan kiri Kris yang menganggur bergerak lembut membelai rambut Lay.

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Semakin hari, mereka berdua memang semakin mesra. Menurut Kris, kemesraan adalah salah satu bentuk pengungkapan rasa kasih sayangnya, jadi ia akan terus mengungkapkan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Lay dengan cara apapun.

Meskipun memang ia menyadari bahwa awalnya tidak ada rasa apapun pada istrinya tersebut, tapi setelah ia menjalaninya ternyata rasa cinta itu datang dengan sangat cepat. Menarik tubuh Kris untuk masuk ke dalam dunia Lay.

"chagi, cepat katakan! Ada apa?" Kris kembali mengungkit hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak pulang kantor tadi.

Lay tidak menjawab, ia justru masuk ke dalam kamar sebentar lalu kembali lagi dengan tangan yang membawa dua buah amplop. Kemudian ia duduk di atas pangkuan Kris setelah menyerahkan amplop yang ia pegang tadi.

"ige mwonde?"

"buka saja!" jawab Lay. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris dan menarih dagunya di salah satu bahu Kris, lengkap dengan tangan yang ia lingkarkan di sekitar leher Kris juga.

Baris demi baris Kris membaca isi kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. Amplop pertama yang ia buka adalah mengenai hasil terapi yang dilakukan istrinya selama ini semenjak mereka menikah. Perkembangannya sangat pesat, membut Kris sulit menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena perlahan keadaan istrinya semakin baik.

Lalu ia membuka amplop kedua yang berisi kertas dan tulisan-tulisan rumah sakit juga. Tapi, ada satu tulisan yang membuatnya memusatkan perhatian penuh pada tulisan tersebut.

"k-kau hamil?" Tanya Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Lay mengangguk kecil.

"t-tapi, bagaimana mungkin…" Lay mengerti. Hal ini juga yang ia fikirkan saat pertama kali mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil.

Ia mengecup leher Kris sebenar. "lihatlah grafik di amplop sebelumnya, sayang"

Kris kembali mengambilnya. Namun, keningnya berkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari grafik tersebut. Grafik yang tertulis enam bulan yang lalu.

"aku normal Kris. Aku tidak terdiagnosa mendertia hemophilia lagi"

"bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"akupun. Dokter bilang, sebenarnya ini sudah terdektsi 6 bulan yang lalu, tapi ia sengaja tidak memberitahu kita"

"wae? Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya ia terbuka kan dengan pasiennya"

"dia bilang kalau memberitahu lebih awal, pasti dinding-dinding pelapis kulitku akan kembali rapuh. Karenanya, aku dibiarkan untuk tidak tahu agar tetap menjaga diri sebagaimana aku masih sakit hemophilia"

Dipeluknya tubuh Lay semakin erat, hingga tidak ada celah bagi kedua tubuh mereka. Kabar ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua yang memang sangat menantikan keberadaan sang jabang bayi.

"a-aaahhhhh,,,Krisshhhhhhh" desah Lay.

Mereka sedang apa? O.O Lay yang tadinya berniat untuk menerima ucapan terima kasih Kris lewat ciuman yang agak 'basah'. Tapi memang dasar Kris yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya jika sudah dihadapkan seorang wanita bernama Lay ini, ya akibatnya seperti ini. Berakhir dengan warna-warna aneh yang menghiasi leher Lay yang begitu sensitif.

"panggil aku daddy!, aku kan akan menjadi seorang ayah"Kris merengut dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

YBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FF macem apa ini? Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa za yang sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi karena noona yang ngotot minta ditaroin adegan yadong di sini TTATT… terimakasih noona yang udah mau nyumbang tulisannya di sini -_-"

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat noona yang sudah melengkapkan isi FF za ini menjadi seperti dan bikin mual.

terimakasih untuk Nhaaa dan hiewon189 atas sarannya :) *chu*

terimakasih juga yang udah review ff aneh za... yang ini juga harus review yaaaaaaa...

gomawo #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : Happiness was realizing (sequel of Family's dream)

Cast : Kris dan Lay

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Lay, Kyungsoo, bahasa tidak beraturan, banyak typo.

Desclimer : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Musim gugur.

Beberapa saat yang lalu lay baru saja mengecek kandungannya di rumah sakit tempat biasa ia chek up ketika sakit dulu. Yang berbeda dari kedatangannya belakangan ini bukanlah untuk bertemu dengan dokter park yang selalu mendampinginya melakukan terapi, sekarang ketika ia datang dan menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit itu, ia akan langsung bertemu dengan dokter kim.

Seperti biasa. Mengambil nomor antrean di kasir, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan ibu dan anak. Setelah menunggu hingga gilirannya tiba, ia akan berkonsultasi mengenai seluruh keluhan apapun yang ia rasakan sejak masa kehamilannya.

"cepatlah tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan sayang pada mommy and daddy"

Kris yang dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa nanti anaknya harus memanggilnya daddy dan memanggil lay dengan sebutan mommy seakan menjadi sebuah ultimatum yang harus lay alami kelak. Kris tidak ingin dipanggil appa maupun abeoji apalagi baba (read : papa). Katanya kalau memanggil dengan sebutan daddy akan semakin membuatnya keren.

"ah iya aku lupa. Hari ini ada janji dengan joonmyun oppa" serunya saat melihat ponselnya dan tertera sebuah memo di sana yang mengingatkannya pada janjinya.

Joonmyun atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil suho sejak tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk sedotan putih pada gelasnya. Ia terlalu bosan untuk berada di sini sendiri. Tapi, setidaknya kebosanannya kembali menguap saat mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Teng.

Lonceng yang cukup nyaring berbunyi dari pintu masuk, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat pintu tersebut bergerak.

Kaki-kaki panjang dan putihnya yang sedikit terbalut boots panjang berbulu putih membawa tubuhnya dan juga sosok lain di dalam perutnya mendekati sebuah meja yang sudah terdapat seseorang yang menantinya sejak lama.

"oppa"

"yixingie?"

Suho yang menyambut kedatangan lay dengan senyum manisnya, kemudian mempersilahkan wanita yang pernah menjadi orang terpenting di hatinya itu duduk di hadapannya.

"maaf aku sedikit terlambat" ucap lay dengan nada bersalah

"hahahaha aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pelupamu itu, yixingie"

Jujur saja. Lay sangat rindu tawa renyah pria di hadapannya ini. Sosok pria yang melebihi kata berarti untuknya. Sosok pria yang selalu dengan kokoh akan menjadi benteng baginya yang terlalu lemah ketika menghadapi dunia yang begitu keras. Benar-benar kakak yang diimpikan banyak orang.

Ah, kenapa lay jadi memikirkan masa lalunya bersama suho?

"cha! Sekarang katakan, kenapa tiba-tiba oppa memintaku bertemu seperti ini?"

"tidak sabaran sekali" suho mencibir dengan mata yang memicing. Tapi walaupun begitu, lay tau kalau suho hanya berniat menggodanya. Itu kebiasaannya sejak dulu kalau merajuk atau kesal.

"memangnya kau tidak rindu makan berdua denganku, eoh?"

"oppa. Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku sudah punya kris gege?"

"ahehehe.. iya,, iya,,," ia menggaruk sedikit rambut belakangnya hanya sebagai pelengkap salah tingkahnya.

"sepertinya kalian sangat bahagia" opininya berkata demikian. Entah kenapa, ia juga ingin merasakan kehidupan seperti lay dan kris.

"ya, seperti itulah oppa. Kau tahu sendiri sebentar lagi akan ada sosok kecil pelengkap kehidupan kami"

Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat bahagia. Mencetak senyum manis lay yang berhiaskan lesung di pipinya, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik. Haaahhh memang benar, bukan hanya suho dan kris yang telah jatuh pada pesonanya, pasti ada pria lain yang akan terpesona dengan wanita ini.

"ya.. aku tahu" jawabnya sekenanya."ah iya, ini"

.

Sebenarnya merepotkan sekali bagi seorang pimpinan seperti kris harus menerima ajakan makan bersama klien-klinennya. Meskipun restoran yang dipilih merupaka restoran dengan masakan-masakan terlezat di sini, tapi menurutnya masakan istrinya jauh lebih enak.

Dan karena kepentingan itulah, kris yang setiap hari mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya dari lay yang dengan senang hati mengantarkannya langsung ke kantor, untuk hari ini ia harus rela tidak bertemu dengan istrinya tersebut. Ah iya, lagi pula lay kan baru saja chek up kandungan hari ini, jadi memang sepertinya ia lebih baik menerima ajakan makan siang bersama klien-kliennya tersebut dan tidak merepotkan sang istri tercinta.

Belum terlalu dekat dengan restoran yang akan ia datangi, kris melihat sesosok yang tidak perlu dua kali untuk melihatnya bahkan ia sudah akan tahu siapa sosok tersebut yang tengah berduaan duduk bersama seorang pria yang tidak ingin ia ingat wajah dan namanya.

Mereka berdua –lay dan suho terlihat akrab sekali berbicara satu sama lain, yang terkadang sepertinya di selipi kalimat candaan. Terlihat dari keduanya yang lebih sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat lawan bicaranya berbicara sesuatu.

Cukup dengan kris melihat pemandangan itu. Apakah suho masih mengharapkan lay? Sadarlah! Sejak dulu lay itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tidak lebih. Dan lagi pula, lay juga sekarang sudah menikah dengan kris, terlebih mereka sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang bayi hasil buah cinta mereka berdua. Jadi, berhentilah berharap Kim JoonMyun!

_Kotak apa itu? Apa suho berniat untuk merayu istriku dengan memberinya kado seperti itu? Cih! Jangan harap!_

.

Kris terus saja diam sejak tadi bertemu di bawah atap yang sama dengan istrinya. Melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa ada suara yang melengkapi. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara lebih dekat mengenai apa yang dilakukan lay bersama suho tadi di restoran. Tapi, ketika mengingat nama suho lagi, jangankan membahasnya, berbicara dengan lay pun rasanya sulit ia lakukan.

Kegiatannya sekarang adalah memandangi punggung istrinya yang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dengan peralatan dan juga bumbu-bumbu dapur. Sebesit rasa tidak nyaman muncul dalam benaknya karena sejak kepulangannya dari kantor, ia terus mendiamkan lay.

"eoh? Kau sudah lapar? Sebentar ya! Dagingnya masih kurang matang" ucap lay saat mendapati kris yang berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tersebut.

Menu makan malam ini cukup lengkap. Semangkuk nasi putih yang hangat, sup sayuran yang hangat semakin lezat dengan daging bulgogi yang terasa pedas manis ala chef lay.

"tadi… um…" kris masih ragu untuk membuka pembicaraan mengenai kejadian tadi siang.

"tadi, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu seharian ini?"

BINGGO

Lay memang sepertinya sudah sangat paham dengan sikap kris. Ia akan dengan mudah mengenali bagaimana suasana hati kris kapanpun tanpa kris memberitahunya. Selain itu, lay termasuk istri yang sangat pengertian. Dengan kelembutan hatinya, ia tidak akan mengganggu kris dulu untuk beberapa menit atau jam hingga ia merasa lebih baik, barulah lay akan menularkan suasana hatinya yang begitu sejuk pada kris.

"aku sudah bosan di diamkan" gumamnya.

Satu persatu lay mengambilkan lauk untuk suaminya. Aroma semerbak masakan yang menusuk hidungnya dengan enggan ia abaikan. Ia ingin mengatakannya saat ini. Lay benar, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia didiamkan terlalu lama.

"tadi siang. Untuk apa kalian bertemu di restoran?" Tanya kris.

Matanya menatap lurus pada wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Seolah memberi isyarat kalau ia tidak boleh berbohong. Kris butuh kejujuran saat ini. Keberadaan suho memang mengganggu hati dan fikirannya.

"ah itu… kami hanya mengobrol. Kau ada di sana?"

"um"

"kenapa tidak bergabung saja?" lay cukup terkejut karena ternyata kris memang melihatnya berdua dengan suho. "sebenarnya suho oppa mengajak kau juga. Tapi aku bilang kalau tadi kau ada rapat penting, jadi tidak bisa memenuhi ajakannya"

"tadi klien-klienku yang meminta untuk makan bersama sebagai perayaan karena telah menang tender besar bulan ini" aku kris.

"kau yakin tidak ada hal yang lain selain mengobrol dengannya?" mata kris menyipit kembali menyelidik. Sementara itu, lay kembali mengingat ulang apa yang telah terjadi siang tadi di restoran bersama suho. Maklum saja, lay memang orang yang pelupa.

"ah iya. Dia juga memberikanku sesuatu"

Ini yang kris tunggu-tunggu. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang berada di dalam kotak yang diberikan oleh suho.

Lay meninggalkan kris di ruang makan untuk mengambil pemberian suho tadi siang. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah berfikir ke arah ini. Kris pasti mendiamkannya karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan suho. Tapi ia juga sedikit ragu karena mana mungkin kris bolos kerja untuk menguntitnya. Lagi pula, memangnya ia akan melakukan apa harus sampai di kuntit oleh kris?

"ini" lay langsung memberikan kotak tersebut pada kris. "buka sendiri saja"

Kotak dengan warna dasar putih, berhiaskan taburan Bunga berwarna merah yang memenuhi dasar kotak tersebut. Di dalam sana hanya ada sebuah surat yang motifnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan packagingnya.

Lay tersenyum hangat saat melihat dahi kris mengerut. Pasti ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"aku tidak yakin kalau kau ada di sana sampai aku benar-benar pergi dari restoran itu, atau setidaknya sampai ada orang lain yang juga hadir diantara aku dan suho oppa"

"maksudmu?" Tanya kris heran. "ah, apakah ini undangan milik… suho?" kris mengeluarkan nada rendah saat menyebut nama suho.

"iya" lay kembali duduk di kursinya. Di hadapan kris.

"suho oppa akan segera menikah dengan salah seorang chef yang bekerja di salah satu hotel di kawasan Myeongdong" jelasnya. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari hidung kris. Wajahnyapun kembali terlihat lebih tampan. Hehehe

"ohya, tadi dia juga datang. Tapi sedikit terlambat. Namanya Do Kyungsoo"

"a-ah begitu ya…"

Kris merasa malu sekali karena harus salah paham seperti ini pada istrinya. Padahalkan seharusnya ia bisa bertanya baik-baik pada lay, tidak perlu mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Sejak awal kris mendengar bahwa joonmyun atau suho adalah mantan kekasih lay, kris memang terus mengingat namanya. Bukan untuk apa, tapi ia tidak mau kalau lay kembali jatuh kedalam pelukan pria tersebut. Ya,,, walaupun dapat dikatakan itu mustahil mengingat lay yang sudah berkeluarga. Tapi, yang namanya cinta, apapun akan dilakukan bukan? Termasuk suho yang bisa saja merebut lay dari dirinya.

Tapi kali ini pemikirannya –termasuk semua opini mengenai suho yang ingin merebut lay, salah besar. Memangnya apa untungnya jika ia harus terus berburuk sangka pada pria tersebut, yang sudah jelas tidak akan berani merebut lay darinya.

Hufthh... baiklah, sepertinya lay banyak mengubahnya. Termasuk menjadi pribadi yang possessive.

.

Kris hari ini begitu terlihat tampan dibalik balutan kemeja dengan warna dadu bergaris dan juga jas hitamnya. Celana hitam yang ia gulung sedikit di bagian bawah menambah kesan fashionablenya di luar kantor semakin kentara.

Ia tidak membawa apapun di tangannya, karena keduanya kini sudah begitu sibuk untuk melakukan hal lain. Tangan kanan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya dan tangan yang satunya sudah bertengger dengan manis di pinggang lay –wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik malam ini.

Dress panjang berlengan berwarna sepadan dengan kemeja yang kris pakai sangat pas di tubuhnya dan juga 'dedek' kecil yang masih meringkuk di dalam rahimnya. Tanpa memberikan aksesoris apapun, ia sudah terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang begitu putih tanpa cacat noda, dan juga rambut panjangnya yang ia buat seperti sanggul kecil di atas dengan beberapa yang ia biarkan terurai di samping telinga kanannya, terlihat begitu sempurna.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati karpet merah yang sejak tadi sudah menyambut ribuan tamu undangan sejak pagi tadi. Setelah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, akhirnya mereka tiba di dua kursi VIP paling depan. Sebagai salah satu saksi utama untuk menyaksikan sumpah janji setia sepasang kekasih yang akan disatukan hari ini di gereja tersebut.

"aku masih mengingatnya" gumam kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari beberapa orang yang sudah mulai bersiap di depan sana.

"ingat apa?" lay juga tidak menoleh. Ia tersenyum, ini seperti de javu. Saat ia juga berada di tempat yang sama bersama seorang pria di sampingnya yang sampai saat ini tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"ciuman pertamaku"

Tempat ini pada hari ini kembali dipadati oleh orang-orang yang akan menyaksikan janji suci sepasang kekasih yang akan mengubah statusnya menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Prosesi tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar. Pendeta membacakan doa dan pemberkatan juga mengantarkan mempelai pria mengikrarkan janji suci untuk memiliki dan hidup bersama pasangannya yang begitu cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Yang tentunya diakhiri dengan ciuman. Itu yang kris maksud hingga lay kembali tersipu saat melihat pengantin baru hari ini berciuman di depan para undangan yang hadir. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu yang ia alami dengan , kris.

"terima kasih sudah datang hari ini" suara itu terdengar begitu merdu.

"sama-sama, kyungsoo. Kalian serasi sekali"

Lay dan kyungsoo beserta pasangannya sedang berada di ruang khusus keluarga setelah seharian ini menghabiskan hari pernikahan dengan cukup lelah. Dua wanita itu terus saja mengobrol saling memuji satu sama lain, mengenai kecantikan hingga keahlian. Bahkan lay juga sampai bercerita hal-hal di luar topik tersebut. Menceritakan bagaimana ia dulu di hari pernikahannya dengan kris dan yang lebih parahnya adalah...

"bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

Uhuk

Tidak dipungkiri ini mengejutkan kris yang sejak tadi sedang mengunyah apel yang lay kupaskan. Kenapa wanita itu besa sepolos ini? Kenapa juga menanyakan hal tersebut sekarang? Sementara itu, suho sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya ini.

Kyungsoo memang begitu antusias mengenai yang namanya 'pernikahan'. Menurutnya, hal tersbut harus dibuat sangat sempurna hingga akhir. Dan, akhir yang kyungsoo maksud adalah sampai ke 'hubungan' tersebut juga i aharus buat sempurna.

"sayang, lay pasti malu untuk bercerita. Kau ini ada-ada saja pertanyaannya"

"aku hanya ingin tahu, oppa" sahutnya dengan mulut cemberut.

"tapi tidak dengan seperti ini. Kenapa tidak praktik langsung?" dan satu wink genit didapat oleh kyungsoo. Yang pastinya membuat kris semakin mual atauu... iri mungkin?

"aku ke toilet sebentar"

Sebenarnya kris tidak ingin ke toilet juga, tapi ia juga tidak mau jika harus menjadi obat nyamuk bagi suho dan kyungsoo yang terus saja bermesraan.

_Apa mereka bermaksud memanas-manasi aku?_

Bayang-bayang dimana suho dan kyungsoo berbicara seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua terus saja berputar di kepala kris. Terbesit juga di dalam hatinya seandainya saat ia menikah dengan lay, mereka saling mencintai, tentu ceritanya akan berbeda. Ia akan lebih menikmati hari pernikahannya, bukan justru seperti orang musuhan dengan istrinya tersebut.

Kris, si pria berwajah oriental itu ternyata tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet seperti yang diduga oleh suho, kyungsoo juga beberapa orang lainnya di sana. Justru kini ia tengah asik dengan dunianya bersama lay. Di dapur.

Lokasi toilet yang jika keluar dari lorong akan bertemu dengan dinding dapur, di sanalah tempat kris dan lay sedang berbagi kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Lay yang cukup terkejut melihat kris begitu ia ingin melewati dapur, dengan mudah dicegahnya untuk tidak kemana-mana dulu.

Hingga berakhirlah seperti ini... keduanya terus menikmati kegiatan mereka di tempat yang begitu senyap tanpa ada siapapun yang lewat.

Tangan lay yang menggantung di pundak kris menambah kesan sensual kegiatan mereka, terlebih lagi tangan kris yang memegang pinggul lay yang terlihat besar. Sayang, mereka tidak bisa terlalu dekat karena terhalang oleh perut lay yang cukup besar, hingga kris harus lebih bersusah payah untuk menggapai bibir lay.

"EKHEM"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar ada 'suara' lain selain suara desahan lay (?). tampang mereka berdua seperti maling kepergok sedang mencuri, karena pasalnya di sana ada siwon, kibum, suho, kyungsoo dan beberapa teman baik suho yang sedang memasang tampang entah mereka berdua juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas ini membuat lay sangat malu.

"eum... kris, kau bisa lakukannya di tempat yang lain" ujar suho mengingatkan bahwa dapur bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bermesraan.

"di sini masih ada beberapa kamar tamu yang kosong. Kalau itu diperlukan..."

"aku pinjam. Di mana ruangannya?" semuanya terbebngong saat mendengar kris menyela tawaran suho barusan.

"ahahaha.. ada di lantai dua. Letaknya setelah melewati tiga pintu kamar di arah sebelah kanan tangga"

.

Akhir bulan yang menyebalkan, lagi-lagi lay harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis di dalam kulkas dan lemari di dapurnya. Tapi, ia senang karena sang suami tercinta menemaninya sejak ia keluar dari rumah hingga sekarang. Duduk di sebuah bis.

What?

Bis?

Ya. Kalau saja ban mobil milik kris tidak kempes, dan kalau saja kris mau menerima tawaran tumpangan dari suho, mungkin mereka tidak akan menaiki bis sekarang. Walaupun tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, tapi kris dan beberapa orang lainnya harus rela berdiri karena tempat duduk sudah terisi oleh ibu hamil, anak-anak dan para manula.

Beberapa halte terlewat sudah. Lay terus memperhatikan kris yang berdiri di atasnya dengan wajah yang seperti menahan sesuatu karena tidak suka, wajahnya sangat lucu –itu menurut lay. Lihat saja, bibir tebalnya yang terus ia kerucutkan itu, tangan yang satunya mencoba untuk melonggarkan dasinya yang sepertinya terlalu kencang, atau mungkin karena efek kegerahan? Entahlah. Tapi lay juga melihat banyak keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis pria cina tersebut.

Walaupun di dalam mobil terdapat AC, tapi panas matahari di luar sana dengan bahagianya masuk melewati kaca-kaca jendela mobil tersebut.

Pandangan kris jatuh pada tangannya yang seperti ada yang memegang. Oh, ternyata itu adalah tangan lay yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja kris dan menggulungnya tiga kali. Mata lay yang mendongak setelahnya mengisyaratkan agar kris mengganti pegangan tangannya agar lay dapat menggulung lengan kemeja yang satunya.

"gomawo" ucap kris menanggapi perlakuan lay. Tangan yang sudah selesai di gulung bagian lengan kemejanya tersebut mendarat di puncuk kepala lay, mengusapnya kecil.

Di satu halte, bis yang mereka tumpangi menurunkan beberapa penumpang, termasuk ahjuma yang tadi duduk di sebelah lay. Hal tersebut membuat kris dapat menempati tempat duduk tersebut. Akhirnya.

Tubuh tingginya bersandar dengan agak kurang nyaman di bangku tersebut. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan naik angkutan umum. Yah, walau bagaimanapun kris adalah putra tunggal keluarga WU, tentu saja ia mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih memanjakannya sejak kecil.

"keringatmu terlihat berlebih hari ini" canda lay dengan tawa kecil.

Ia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari dalam tas yang ia pangku. Menghilangkan peluh-peluh keringat yang membanjiri wajah tampan pria tersebut.

"aku bersumpah, jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang meninggalkan pakunya di jalan hingga masuk ke dalam ban mobilku, akan ku beri peringatan sampai ia jera"

"setidaknya kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya menaiki angkutan umum, kan? Lagi pula, kenapa tadi tidak menerima tawaran suho oppa? Dengan begitu kau tidak akan lelah berdiri seperti tadi"

"jangan bahas apapun tentang suho" ucap kris dengan nada yang berubah menjadi seram.

"ne. Araji"

Bulan ini kandungan lay sudah mencapai akhir bulan, kurang dari satu bulan lagi baby lay dan kris akan menyapa dunia. Berbagai perlengkapan dalam rangka penyambutan bayi mereka, lay sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Mulai dari persediaan popok, baju-baju bayi, perlak bayi, gendongan bayi, sarung tangan dan kaki bayi, bedak, telon penghangat, dan minyak wangi khusus untuk bayi, susu bayi hingga seluruh mainan pun sudah tersedia di kamar mereka.

Awalnya kris ingin agar sang baby memiliki kamar khusus, namun lay menolaknya. Ia ingin agar fokus dengan bayinya, susah juga kan kalau tengah malam tiba-tiba bayi mereka menangis lalu lay harus berlari ke kamar sebelah. Itupun kalau tangisan sang baby bisa membangunkan lay, kalau kris? Entah tidurnya yang seperti orang pingsan itu bisa berubah atau tidak setelah baby mereka lahir nanti.

Karenanya, akhirnya di kamar mereka tersedia satu lagi kasur yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil. Tempat tidur khas bayi yang ada kayu-kayu seperti pagar agar bayi mreka tidak terjatu ketika bergerak-gerak saat tidur.

Corak berwarna putih, biru dan pink menghiasi seluruh peralatan bayi mereka. Tempat makan, dot susu dan semua sprai kasur juga berwarna seperti itu. Karena, mereka tidak tahu jenis kelamin anaknya kelak, hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk memilih dua warna. Yaitu biru dan pink. Sedangkan warna putih hanya sebagai ganti-ganti saja.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi, hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama memutuskan untuk tidak mengecekkan jenis kelamin sang bay hingga ia lahir ke dunia. Itu pasti akan menjadi kejutan yang paling membahagiakan.

TBC

Ini pendek banget... bener gak? Karena awalnya za niatnya bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata malah berchapter begini, jadi za agak kebingungan nyari bahan tulisan...

Maaf banget kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang readers inginkan..

Tapi, sekali lagi jangan lupa review ^.^ berikan komentar kalian mengenai tulisan za ini supaya za dapet ide lagi buat melanjutkan tulisannya.

**Bocoran chapter berikutnya ::** anak pasangan kris dan lay lahir. Tidak berselang sampai satu tahun, akan lahir juga anak dari pasangan baru. Anak pasangan kris dan lay selalu dikatai dengan 'hyung cantik' oleh anak pasangan yang satunya, anak kris-lay mengatai balik dengan sebutan 'cadel'. Meskipun begitu, tapi anak kris dan lay tidak pernah suka. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapat julukan selain 'hyung cantik' oleh si cadel.

**Balasan review ::**

**Genieaaa**** : **iya noon, ni lanjutannya

**AbigailWoo**** :** duuh ketahuan yadongnya nih Abigail-ssi kekekeke. Iya, za baca kalo hamofilia yang ringan maish bisa sembuh dengan melakukan terapi dan konsumsi obat.

**hatakehanahungry**** :** annyeong hana-ssi ^.^ ahhh terima kasih banyak udah baca tulisan za za lanjut kok. Review lagi ya biar lanjut juga... hehehe kisah anaknya krya ada di chapter berikutnya. Jadi terus ikuti perkembangannya yaa...

**1004baekie**** :** gomawo gomawo gomawo ehehehe

**LennyLay**** :** ahh za jadi terharu... terima kasih noona :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : Wanna meet my Mom (sequel of Family's dream)

Cast : Kris dan Lay

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Lay, Kyungsoo, Kibum Kyungsoo, bahasa tidak beraturan, banyak typo.

Desclimer : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Happy Reading...

.

**_"yixingie? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tegur seseorang dari balik punggungnya._**

**_"eonni..." jeritnya senang._**

**_"aku tanya, kau sedang apa di sini?" ulangnya_**

**_"aku tadi bertemu anak kecil, aku berniat untuk mengejarnya dan dia lari ke sekitar sini. Eonni melihatnya?"_**

**_Tadi saat yixing ini berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bungan memang bertemu dengan seorang anak yang begitu manis, yixing saja sampai terpukau dan terus mengikuti kemana larinya anak tersebut. Tapi, saat memasuki hutan, ia kehilangan jejaknya. Dan sekarang malah bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu._**

**_"tidak. aku tidak melihatnya. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali, dan jangan ke sini lagi" jawabnya dengan tegas._**

**_Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata lagi, yixing menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia berjalan kembali keluar dari hutan yang sangat indah itu. Pepohonan yang tinggi dengan daun-daun yang rindang, buah segar yang banyak menggantung pada setiap tangkai pohon, juga beberapa hewan kecil di sekitar pohon. Yixing masih ingin di sini, dan lagi pula ia masih belum bertemu dengan anak manis tadi. Setidaknya kakaknya itu menawarkan untuk ke rumahnya, kan? Bukan justru mengusirnya dari tempat indah ini._**

**_Beberapa meter lagi yixing hampir keluar dari hutan, tapi mata bulatnya itu teralihkan pada seseorang yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, yixing segera kembali mengejar anak tersebut, ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya lagi._**

**_"aishhh... mana anak itu?"_**

**_Baru saja semangatnya menggebu untuk tidak kehilangan jejak anak tersebut, yixing lagi-lagi tertinggal. Kenapa juga ia berlari terlalu lamaban? Atau memang anak itu yang terlalu cepat berlarinya?_**

**_"toloooooong! Tolong Tao~~~" suara itu datang dari tebing dekat pohon besar yang rimbun dengan daun namun tidak berbuah sama sekali._**

**_Yixing yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke arah sana. Mencari suara kecil yang meminta tolong barusan._**

**_"hey! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana? Cepat raih tanganku!"_**

**_Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namja manis yang tadi ia cari kini tengah terancam nyawanya. Sosok mungil itu menggelantung tidak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang hampir terperosok ke jurang, tangan kecilnya begitu tidak berdaya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memberikan umpan pada maut._**

Beberapa ahli dengan pakaian serba hijau yang memiliki aroma khasa yang sama tengah mengelilingi seseorang yang sedang terbaring. Objek yang hari ini harus ia tangani. Objek yang menyerahkan hidup dan matinya di tangan mereka semua.

"dokter, bayinya begitu lemah. Apa kita tetap harus mempertahankannya?" tanya seorang suster yang baru saja menaruh beberapa alat yang tadi digunakan oleh para dokter itu dalam pembedahan.

"kita harus berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keduanya" ucap salah satu dokter menyemangati yang lainnya.

**_Yixing mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai tangan mungil bocah tersebut. Sementara itu tangan yang satunya menahan berat tubuhnya pada akar yang keluar dari dalam tanah._**

**_"hiks.. Tao tidak mau mati"_**

**_"iya, Tao tidak akan mati. Tao akan selamat" gumam yixing_**

**_Sebentar lagi. Ia mampu menyelamatkan nyawa bocah tersebut._**

**_Akhirnya keduanya mampu bernafas lega karena yixing berhasil menyelamatkan Tao. Sebenarnya bobot tubuh bocah tersebut tidak terlalu berat. Hanya saja, ia tetap harus berhati-hati saat menariknya ke atas, bisa-bisa tangannya akan putus jika ia menariknya terlalu kencang._**

**_"gomawo" ucapnya penuh ketulusan._**

**_"iya, sama-sama" yixing juga melempar senyum hangat pada bocah tersebut. Betapa senangnya ia, kini ia dapat melihat dengan dekat wajah mungil yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran ingin melihatnya lebih jelas. "ayo kita pergi dari sini"_**

**_Mereka sama-sama berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, alas kaki yixing tersangkut di akar pohon tadi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan._**

**_"TAOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriaknya saat tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada menapak di atas._**

"apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya tadi kondisi keduanya sudah lebih baik" gumam dokter yang memakai kaca mata yang menyangkut di hidung mancungya.

"benar. Kenapa sekarang seperti ini?"

"kemungkinan ibunya bisa kita selamatkan, tapi harapan untuk sadarnya sangat tipis" salah satu dokter sudah hampir menyerah. Ia membuka sarung tangannya dan memberikannya pada suster.

"Tao~" disaat semuanya sibuk dengan pengurusan pembedahan di ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara mengalihkan dunia mereka semua. Suara itu berasal dari pasiennya yang terlihat masih memejamkan matanya di bawah sinar lampu kedokteran.

"kalian urusi bayi itu. Setelah dibersihkan, pindahkan ke ruang inkubator. Kondisinya masih lemah untuk berada di dunia luar" perintah dokter yang lainnya pada suster yang membawa sesosok bayi yang baru saja diselamatkan oleh orang-orang hebat di ruangan tersebut.

**_"HUWAAAAAAA... TOLOOOOOOONG" bocah bernama Tao tersebut berteriak dengan kencang. Kepalanya bergerak mencari sosok siapapun yang dapat dimintainya tolong._**

**_"pergilah! Cari pertolongan!"_**

**_"ne. Bertahanlah! Tao akan cari pertolongan" langkah kecilnya yang lemah tetap berusaha ia gerakkan untuk mencari pertolongan, bagaimanapun juga, ahjumma itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan tentu ini saatnya untuk ia menjadi penolong untuk ahjumma itu._**

.

Sekarang sudah musim gugur yang ke lima bagi seorang bocah kecil yang kini tengah bermain dengan temannya di rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Ia begitu menikmati hidupnya bersama kedua pasang nenek dan kakeknya yang masih lengkap dan juga seorang ayah yang menurutnya luar biasa.

Jika mengingat silsilah keluarga, sebenarnya keluarganya masih sangat lengkap, nenek kakek dari ayahnya dan juga nenek kakek dari ibunya. Oh ya, berbicara mengenai ibu, ia jadi teringat kalau hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengunjungi sang ibu. Pasti ibunya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Tao, ayo berangkat! Pasti grandmom sudah menunggu lama di sana" sang pemilik nama Tao pun menoleh dan mendapati neneknya sudah berpakaian rapih, lengkap dengan jaket tebalnya.

Meskipun ini masih musim gugur dan bukan masa-masa musim dingin, tapi perlu diketahui bahwa suhu di luar sana begitu dingin, padahal anginnya tidak terlalu kencang. Apa karena efek musim dingin yang akan datang sebentar lagi atau memang ada hal yang lain? Tapi, menurut Tao ini seperti sebuah tradisi.

Musim gugur yang rasanya begitu sejuk namun seperti merasa kosong, harus dilengkapi dengan jaket tebal yang menutup tubuhnya meski tidak terlalu menggumpal di sana-sini. Ia masih bersyukur karena tubuhnya yang kecil masih bisa menyembul di balik kostum aneh yang selalu dipakaikan oleh nenek-neneknya itu.

"ne, halmeonim. Sehuna ingin ikut tidak?"

"tentu thaja. Thehun kan juga kangen thama momnya hyung cantik" jawab anak bernama Sehun itu. Maaf, ia memang cadel 's'.

"ish... berhenti panggil Tao dengan sebutan itu, cadel!"

"hyung juga panggil thehun cadel!"

"Sehun kan memang cadel"

"Tao hyung juga cantik"

"ishhhhh sehuuuuuuuuuun"

"apaaaaaaaaaa :D"

Satu orang yang terabaikan. Sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu pusing untuk menengahi dua bocah yang aneh ini. Kadang bisa sangat akur seperti kakak adik sungguhan, tapi kalau sudah menyinggung hal 'hyung cantik' dan 'cadel' tidak akan pernah ada habisnya perdebatan mereka kalau tidak mereka sendiri yang sudah bosan dengan topik tersebut.

"jadi, halmeonim pergi sendiri nih?"

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE" seakan tersadar. Mereka berdua langsung berteriak dengan kompak dan memegangi dress yang dipakai oleh sang nenek

"Tao ikut"

"thehun juga"

"baiklah. Tapi kalian janji tidak boleh bertengkar saat di rumah sakit nanti ya!"

"oke, halmeonim"

Suasananya masih seperti biasa. Tao dan Sehun yang ditemani oleh kedua neneknya Tao itu hanya bisa memandang sosok yang ingin ditemuinya dari balik jendela.

Pihak rumah sakit tidak mengijinkan anak di bawah umur lima tahun untuk memaasuki gedung yang sangat khas dengan warna putihnya itu. Mengingat Tao dan Sehun yang masuk kedalam kategori tidak mendapatkan izin mausk, akhirnya hanya bisa menjenguk sang Mommy dari luar jendela kamar yang berhubungan langsung dengan halaman taman samping rumah sakit. Jadi, setelah Tao dan Sehun merasa bosan, mereka bisa langsung bermain di taman tersebut.

Mereka akan terus menghabiskan waktu hingga sore tiba, kemudian berpamitan lagi pada sosok wanita cantik yang masih saja betah dengan mata terpejamnya tertidur di atas kasur.

"grandmom, kenapa mommy tidur terus? Setiap Tao ke sana, pasti mommy sedang tidur" Tao akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya seperti ini. Ia juga merasa aneh karena tidak pernah melihat ibunya membuka mata.

"mungkin setiap kita ke sana, mommy nya Tao sedang lelah, Tao tidak mau kan kalau mommy sampai sakit?"

"iya, Tao tidak mau. Tapi kenapa mommy tidak tidur di rumah saja bersama Tao dan juga daddy?"

keempat orang yang berada di mobil mendadak tidak bisa menjawab ucapan bocah berumur di bawah lima tahun tersebut. Dua orang wanita lanjut usia yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri Tao saling bertukar pandangan, kemudian memandang ke arah spion mobil yang memperlihatkan sepasang mata elang yang begitu teduh. Keduanya mengisyaratkan bahwa pertanyaan Tao barusan mereka serahkan pada orang yang sedang duduk di samping pengemudi.

"memangnya Tao ingin tidur bersama mommy?" tanya pria tersebut dengan suara bass nya.

"tentu saja, Tao ingin seperti Sehuni yang bisa tidur sambil peluk-peluk kungsoo ahjumma. Tao juga ingin tidur sambil peluk mommy, Tao ingin dinyanyiin juga sama mommy, selain itu Tao juga ingin dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh mommy"

Penjelasan ini cukup untuk menyentakkan hati semua orang di mobil tersebut. Pasalnya, Tao memang tidak pernah merasakan itu semua. Jangankan mendengarkan ibunya mendongeng atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, mendengar memanggil namanya juga tidak pernah. Jangankan memeluknya barang sekali, ia saja tidak terbangun-bangun.

Kalau boleh dikatakan, Tao sangat iri dengan Sehun cadel sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah menceritakannya, hanya saja Tao sering menanyakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu? Bagaimana rasa dari masakan ibunya dan bagaimana rasanya selalu dimanjakan oleh sang ibu. Tao hanya ingin tahu, dan setelah ia mengetahuinya, rasanya ia juga ingin seperti itu.

Karena itulah, ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Sehun hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, menikmati masakannya dan bahkan Tao sering tidur siang di sana agar bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk dan dinyanyikan sebelum ia tidur.

"kalau begitu, Tao harus menjadi anak yang pintar. Tao tidak boleh nakal dan Tao harus menjadi anak yang kuat. Mommy pasti nanti cepat bangun dan Tao bisa bertemu dengan mommy" jawab sang ayah.

Nenek Wu dan Zhang sangat terharu melihat semua ini. Di sisi lain ia merasa tidak tega harus terus melihat ketegaran si kecil Tao untuk bisa bertemu dengan ibunya yang belum sadar dari komanya sampai sekarang. Selain itu, mereka juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti sang ayah.

29 Desember...

Dua rasa yang bertemu dalam satu hari yang sama.

Pasangan Kris dan juga Lay begitu bahagia karena untuk yang pertama kalinya mendapatkan seorang buah hati yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana tidak? mereka yang mengira ini tidak akan terjadi, bahkan bukan hanya mereka, orang-orang di sekitarnya juga beranggapan demikian. Tapi, setelah beberapa tahun merajut kasih yang semakin dalam, akhirnya Tuhan memberikan takdir yang lain untuk mereka.

Kurang dari sembilan bulan menjalani kehidupan sebagai 'bumil' atau ibu hamil, terasa begitu membahagiakan bagi lay. Lay dan Kris terus mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang mereka pada sang calon bayi mereka.

Hingga hari itu terjadi...

Sebenarnya belum waktunya. Tapi, perut Lay sudah mengalami kontraksi. Ia sudah tidak tahan atau mungkin bayinya yang sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat dunia? Yang jelas, Lay ingin semuanya berakhir. Semua rasa sakitnya selama proses pengeluaran sang bayi dari dalam rahim lay.

Bayi yang sangat tampan dengan senyum yang manis mulai menyambut dunia di tanggal ini, tepat diawal musim dingin. Kelahirannya disambut oleh ratusan bahkan jutaan bola kecil salju yang jatuh dari langit sana.

Tiap musim dingin tiba, atau tepatnya saat ulang tahunnya tiba, sosok bayi yang perlahan menjelma menjadi anak kecil yang sangat pintar itu selalu memandang langit yang begitu gelap. Meminta kepada sang dewa salju agar ibunya bisa cepat sadar.

Ya, demi menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya, Lay terus bersusah payah saat masa persalinan. Ternyata mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam rahim menuju vagina tidak semudah yang orang-orang bayangkan. Meskipun begitu, ini adalah jalan yang sudah ia ambil. Ia sudah memilih untuk melanjutkan kehamilannya, apapun resikonya. Termasuk harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan buah hatinya bersama Kris .

.

Sekarang adalah 29 Desember ke empat setelah kelahiran Tao. Itu berarti kini umurnya sudah menginjak lima tahun terhitung usia orang-orang di korea. Tubuh kecil itu masih terlelap di atas kasurnya, padahal matahari sudah bersinar merata di ufuk timur, tapi kedua kelopak matanya masih enggan untuk menampilkan mata kucingnya.

"jagiya, ireona juseyo!" bisik nenek Zhang sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk pantan bulat bocah tersebut.

"ughh Tao masih ngantuk, halmeonim"

"Tao tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" pertanyaan tersebut tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Tao, terbukti dari tidak adanya sedikitpun pertanda bahwa Tao akan bangun.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiga orang yang berada di kamar Tao dikejutkan dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "hari ini kan Tao umurnya sudah lima tahun" jeritnya senang, tangannya terkepal ke udara dan sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"benar" gumam nenek Zhang. Ia mengecuk pipi kanan Tao kemudian "selamat ulang tahun, sayang" ucapnya. Sementar aitu, nenek Wu masih terkekh melihat tingkah cucu tersayangnya yang begitu menantikan ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

"gomawo halmeonim" jawab Tao. Nenek Wu yang sudah berhenti tertawa, gantian mengecup pipi kiri Tao dan juag memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"happy birthday, son"

Ketiganya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Tao. Nenek Zhang memangkunya dan ikut memegang tangan Tao untuk bertepuk tangan, sementara itu nenek Wu ikut bertepuk tangan di dekatnya, dan Kris yang tadinya diri perlahan duduk di hadapan Tao, lengkap dengan kue ulang tahun untuk Tao yang bertabur gambar-gambar panda dan lilin angka lima di atasnya yang sudah menanti untuk ditiup oleh Tao.

"ayo buat permintaan dan tiup lilinya"

Bocah kecil itu menutup matanya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat, bibirnya masih tersenyum, belum ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

"ya Tuhan, Tao senang sekarang sudah umur lima tahun. Tao harap bisa terus seperti ini. Ah tidak, Tao ingin tambah, Tao ingin mommy juga ada di sini bersama Tao, daddy, halmeonim dan grandmom-" tiga orang yang ada di sana mulai terharu mendengar doa yang Tao ucapkan.

"ah iya, kakek ke mana?"

Deng

Namanya juga Tao, bocah kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun, jadi wajar saja jika suasana yang tadi ia buat romantis dan terharu menjadi sedikit membuat semuanya berwajah (-_-!). "sudah di kantor, katanya nanti malam mereka bisa merayakan ulang tahun Tao bersama kita" jawab salah satu neneknya. Tao mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menutup matanya. Wajahnya kembali serius.

"tidak apa-apa sekarang tidak ada kakek-kakek Tao, nanti malam juga ada" gumamnya. Kkkkk

"dan permintaan terpenting. Tao harap, Tao bisa secepatnya lihat mommy bangun, biar Tao bisa tidur sama mommy, dibacakan dongeng oleh mommy, main sama mommy, nyanyi sama mommy dan yang lainnya. Ah iya, Tao juga ingin peluk mommy"

Fiuh~~

Harapan. Semua itu memang harapan, dan sampai lilin padampun masih terus berharap agar asap-asap yang mengitari puncuk lilin tersebut mampu membawa semua harapan menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, tidak hanya memberikan harapan pada anak kecil, beri juga sebuah keyakinan bahwa itu dapat terjadi.

Pagi tadi ritual tahunan yang selalu Tao terima, berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun hanya ditemani ayah dan kedua neneknya, Tao masih bersyukur. Tapi, semua itu belum cukup. Tao masih menantikan hadiah yang lainnya.

Hadiah itu ada di sebuah rumah sakit. Apa? (o.O) iya rumah sakit, kalian tidak salah dengar. Ini memang hadiah yang sangat dinantikan Tao. Namja cilik itu sudah menantikan hari ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia lupa tepatnya kapan, tapi yang selalu ia ingat adalah, ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah berisikan orang-orang sakit itu setelah umurnya menginjak lima tahun –itu kata dokter ahjussi yang merawat mommynya.

"daddy"

"ne. Wae, chagiya?"

"tidak, Tao hanya panggil. Tao tidak sabar ingin bertemu mommy"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengerjai anaknya yang sangat manis itu dengan beribu-ribu kecupan, membuatnya tidak betah berada di gendongan sang ayah.

Mata kecil Tao sangat berbinar terus memandang ke arah wanita yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur putih. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa sosok wanita tersebut sangat cantik. Bahkan kelima jari kanannya sudah berani menyusuri kelembutan wajah wanita tersebut.

"Tao di sini sebentar, ya. Jaga mommy baik-baik. Daddy mau ke toilet dulu"

"ne, daddy. Tenang saja! Tao pasti jaga mommy"

Setelah mengecup kedua orang tersayangnya, Kris keluar kamar rumah sakit di mana Lay menginap. Meninggalkan Tao untuk menjaga Lay yang masih belum kunjung sadar. Mungkin jika meninggalkan Tao sebentar tidak akan jadi masalah, toh Tao tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"mommy yeppeuji (benar-benar cantik)" Tao bergumam lagi.

Tao memiliki hasrat untuk menggapai lebih dari sekedar tangannya yang mengelus pipi lembut lay. Lututnya menaiki kasur tersebut, sehingga membuat tubuhnya pindah dari kursi yang ia duduki menjadi sedikit telungkup di depan ibunya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis saat bisa melihat wajah ibunya dari dekat.

Cup "mommy memang cantik" ucapnya setelah mengecup dahi lay.

"cepatlah bangun" Tao mengecup kelopak mata kiri lay. "ada banyak yang ingin Tao ceritakan pada mommy" lanjut mengecup kelopak mata yang kanan.

Muach "saranghae, mom" kecupan terakhir mendarat di bibir lay.

.

**_Beberapa jam yang lalu, sebuah penyelamatan yang menegangkan terjadi. Seorang berparas cantik dengan sekuat tenaga membantu sang adik yang terjebak hampir terjatuh ke dalam jurang._**

**_Keberadaan Tao si bocah cilik yang tadi terus dikerjar-kejar oleh yixing ternyata sangat membantu. Tao berhasil mencari pertolongan untuk membantu yixing keluar dari jurang. Untung saja ia sempat diselamatkan, kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah tidak terselamatkan. Saat itu memang tubuhnya sudah benar-benar berat, dan yixing sudah hampir menyerah dengan sedikit melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada akar pohon di tepi jurang karena telapak tangannya sudah terasa sangat sakit dengan goresan dimana-mana yang mengeluarkan darah._**

**_Semenjak itu, tidak terhitung lamanya ia sudah berada di rumah sang kakak. Berlindung dari kondisi luar di sana dan juga memulihkan kondisinya yang masih lemah. Mungkin ia baru akan pulang setelah kondisinya pulih, atau setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Tapi,,, pulang ke mana?_**

**_"hari ini sudah jauh lebih baik?"_**

**_"um. Sudah eonni. Tubuhku sudah fit lagi, sakit-sakitnya juga sudah hilang semua" jawab yixing_**

**_"apa kau berniat untuk pulang hari ini?" tanya lixing yang melihat sang adik sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediamannya._**

**_"ne, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini. Aku sangat rindu ayah dan ibu, aku juga rindu suamiku" jawab yixing._**

**_"sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibu ya! Katakan kalau aku juga merindukan mereka"_**

**_"ne eonni. Pasti akan ku sampaikan"_**

.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan itu adalah suatu keajaiban. Ada yang mengatakan juga kehidupan juga merupakan sebuah kesempatan. Dan pihak lain mengatakan lagi kalau kehidupan itu adalah perjalanan. Jalan menuju kebahagiaan atau juga jalan untuk kehidupan lagi nantinya.

Dan karena itulah, seluruh manusia memberikan kenangan pada ehidupan mereka agar lebih bermakna. Lalu bagaimana mengenai kehidupan kedua?

Tentu itu adalah kesempatan. Hal yang tidak mungkin terulang kembali waktu-waktu berikutnya.

Sebuah ruangan bercatkan putih terbuka sedikit, menampakkan seorang pria berjas hitam dengan kemeja di dalamnya adalah warna biru telur asin.

Kris yang sudah selesai dengan urusan buang air kecilnya memilih untuk menyusul anaknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menduluinya memasuki ruangan dimana Lay tengah di rawat.

"c-chagiya" Kris dibuat terkejut saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Hal yang dirasa mustahil terjadi oleh semua orang kini terjadi. Kris yakin ini bukan halusinasinya saja. Ia yakin kalau sosok wanita yang ia cintai di dunia ini telah kembali menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang indah. Yang begitu ia rindukan selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

"daddy?" Tao berbalik sebentar untuk menyapa ayahnya, tapi kemudian ia kembali memandangi Lay yang sejak tadi memang memandanginya juga. Perlu diketahui, mereka berdua terus saling berpandangan tanpa berkedip sudah hampir lebih dari satu menit. Bahkan sedikit demi sedikit, Tao memperbesar kedua matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Kris ?" kali ini Lay yang melihat ke arah Kris .

Namun, ia enggan untuk beralih, ia begitu merindukan sosok pria tegap dan tampan itu. "benarkah yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Kris suamiku?" tanya lay.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kris mengangguk, ia kemudian memeluk Lay yang masih lemah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya habis tak bersisa. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa tubuhnya bisa sampai begitu lemah seperti ini.

"bogoshippeoyo" gumam keduanya.

"Kris , apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa anak ini? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya"

Lay menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Tao yang sampai sekarangpun masih tetap duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk dan terus memandanginya, dengan sesekali melakkan kedipan lucu.

"kau koma, sayang. Kira-kira sudah lima tahun" jawab Kris .

"m-mworago? Koma? Lima tahun?"

Lay sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tantu saja, ia merasa hanya tidur sebentar. Itupun ia hanya bermimpi kalau ia hampir terjatuh ke jurang dan diselamatkan oleh kakaknya yang sudah lama meninggal. Jadi, mustahil rasanya kalau ia bisa koma sampai selama itu.

"ne. Dan namja manis ini-" Kris menjeda ucapannya untuk sedikit mencubit hidung Tao, membuat sang korban merasa gatal hidungnya dan sedikit menggaruk-garuknya.

"dia adalah Tao" jawab Kris . Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai telinga lay. "uri aegya" bisiknya.

Seperti sebuah de javu. Lay merasa pernah bertemu dalam Tao. Tapi di mana?

"um, kita... pernah bertemu?" Tao nampak berfikir saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari lay.

"pernah. Tao selalu memimpikan mommy ^^" jawab Tao dengan pasti.

Lay ingat. Ia terharu. Tao memang benar, mereka pernah bertemu di dalam mimpi. Lay pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan bocah kecil yang ia selamatkan dan balik menyelamatkan dirinya dengan mencari bantuan.

Lay ingat betul. Mereka pasti orang yang sama. Namanya saja sama-sama 'Tao' dan lagi wajah mereka sangat mirip.

Tangan Lay terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Tao. Telapak tangannya merasakan lembutnya kulit putih Tao. Ia juga meraskan kekenyalan pipi Tao yang gembil.

"Tao"

"ne mommy"

"Tao anakku"

Kri meninggalkan Tao dan Lay di ruangan tersebut untuk menghubungi dokter dan juga menghubungi kedua orang tua dan mertuanya.

Memberikan waktu pada anak dan ibu tersebut untuk saling berbagi kerinduan yang tak terkira. Yah, bagaimana bisa seorang ibu baru bisa berbicara dan bertemu dengan anaknya lebih dari 5 tahun lamanya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Lay memang tidak sempat melihat Tao barang sedetikpun, karena setelah melahirkan Tao, ia tidak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya setelah beberapa jam pemeriksaan, dokter menyatakan kalau ia koma dan tidak tahu pasti kapan ia akan sadar.

Biarkanlah titik-titik itu membentuk sendiri garisnya. Apakah akan berbentuk sudut, lingkaran, atau bentuk lain yang lebih rumit, atau mungkin sebuah lukisan cantik.

Biarkan semua makhluk tuhan yang bernafas mencari sendiri jalan mereka. Tanpa dipaksapun, setiap manusia bahkan tumbuhan dan binatang juga selalu menginginkan kata 'happy ending' di akhir kehidupan mereka, selalu ingin ada kebahagiaan yang menyertai perjalanan kehidupan mereka.

"kata grandmom, gigi Tao sudah mulai tumbuh saat umur satu tahun lho"

"benarkah?" Lay tersenyum mendengar semua yang Tao katakan.

Tao terus melaporkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang tidak diketahui oleh mommynya. Mulai dari tanggal kelahirannya, umur berapa ia mulai tengkurap, berangkang, berjalan, keluar gigi, mulai mengoceh, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tao sudah bisa ngomong 'r' saat umur satu tahun setengah"

"oh ya? Waaah anak mommy pintar sekali" saking gemasnya, Lay tidak henti-hentingya mengusap dan menekan-nekan kedua pipi Tao yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"tentu saja. Tao kan bukan Sehun yang sampai umurnya yang empat tahun belum bisa mengatakan 's' dengan jelas ckckckck" Tao mulai membahas Sehun yang cadel lagi -_-"

"sepertinya Tao sangat dekat dengan Sehun"

"um. Kami memang sangat dekat. Setiap hari, Tao selalu main dengan Sehun. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Tao ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mommy. Tao ingin tidur besama mommy, bercerita bersama mommy, Tao juga ingin dinyanyikan lagu oleh mommy"

"dinyanyikan lagu?"

"iya, kalau Tao sedang menginap di rumah Sehun, pasti Kyungsoo ahjumma menyanyikan lagu agar kami tertidur. Kalau di rumah, terkadang grandmom dan halmeonim juga menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur"

Lay tampak sedikit berfikir saat mendengar Kyungsoo. Oh, iya. Ia tahu, yeoja itu kan istri dari Joonmyun. Namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri dan memilih untuk menikah dengan yeoja lain setelah bisa move on darinya.

"grandmom dan halmeonim melakukan itu?"

"iya, dan apakah mommy tau? Suara mereka buruk sekali, Tao jadi tidak bisa tidur" aku Tao pada sang ibu.

Tao yakin kalau ia mengatakan yang jujur pada kedua neneknya itu, pasti ia tidak dapat jatah bubble tea selama satu minggu. Dan beruntung sekali karena baik orang tua Kris ataupun orang tua Lay masih dalam perjalanan yang mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu lama lagi akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit.

Begitu mendapatkan kabar dari Kris mengenai Lay yang sadar dari koma yang sangat panjang, mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Lay di rawat.

Percakapan-percakapan ringanpun mengalir diantara keduanya. Kalimat pembahasan yang satu muncul lagi pembahasan berikutnya. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita tanpa mengabaikan sang ayah yang memandang haru sekaligus senang pemandangan di hadapannya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan momen seperti ini.

.

Joonmyun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah keluarga Wu, tepatnya rumah pribadi miliki Kris dan juga Lay.

Tidak tanggung – tanggung, Joonmyun membawa istri dan juga anaknya untuk berkunjung ke sana. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Lay yang memnag sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia sangat menantikan hari ini, hari dimana ia kembali bisa bertemu dengan lay, bukan di rumah sakit, tapi benar-benar di rumahnya dan kembali bercakap – cakap membahas apapun yang bisa di bahas.

Kris terlihat membukakan pintu untuk tamunya hari ini. Sebelumnya, ia sudah tahu kalau Joonmyun akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengunjungi lay, jadi tidak usah repot – repot melihat dari cctv siapa yang datang, ia sudah tau kalau itu adalah Joonmyun.

Kebetulan sekali, hari ini keluarga Kris dan Lay lengkap ada di sana. Bahkan, siwon, kibum, minho dan juga sulli. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Joonmyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Hingga saat ini rumah tersebut lebih terlihat seperti reunian keluarga daripada dikatakan mengunjungi orang yang baru sembuh dari sakit.

Lay keluar dari dapur untuk mengambil beberapa susu kotak yang Tao minta.

"yixingie" panggil Joonmyun. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Lay yang masih memegang kotak susu.

"Joonmyun oppa?"

"ya Tuhan... aku hampir mati karena tidak ada kabar mengenaimu selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa diselamatkan, aku akan benar-benar memenjarakan dokter yang menanganimu saat melahirkan dulu" ungkap Joonmyun yang terdengar berlebihan.

Beberapa keluarga di sana kembali berkumpul. Kedua nenek di sana sedang bermain dengan anak dari siwon dan kibum, sementara siwon sedang mengobrol dengan Joonmyun dan juga ayah Kris beserta ayahnya lay. Lalu, kenapa Kris tidak ikut bergabung? Jawabannya adalah karena dia masih setia memandangi istrinya yang juga sedang memandangi Tao yang dengan rakusnya meminum susu dan sudah menghabiskan beberapa kotak susu.

Sehun ternyata turut memandangi Lay sejak tadi, bahkan sejak mereka memasuki rumah Kris .

"wajah ahjumma lembut thekali, pantath thaja hyung cantik betah berthama ahjumma" komentar Sehun setelah dengan beraninya memegang salah satu pipi Lay dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"sudah ku bilang, panggil saja aku hyung! Bukan hyung cantik, cadel!"

"tapi hyung memang cantik" pengakuan Sehun yang untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan mommynya itu tak ayal membuat Tao kesal.

"mom, Tao dibilang cantik sama anak cadel itu" adu Tao pada Lay dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kanan lay.

Lay sendiri justru semakin ingin tertawa melihat cara anaknya merajuk.

"eomma, hyung cantik ngatain thehun cadel lagi" kali ini Sehun juga ikut-ikutan merajuk pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapan lay.

"Tao kan memang cantik" ucap Lay setelah mendapatkan sinyal dari pandangan mata Kyungsoo.

"Sehun juga memang cadel" kata sang ibu.

"jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Okay?" Kyungsoo dan Lay mengakhirinya dengan satu kalima yang sama.

Tapi, kedua bocah itu tidak mau peperangan 'ayo-saling-mengatai-' itu berakhir sampai di sini saja. Memang, seorang ibu tidak bisa membuat salah satu menang. Seorang ibu pasti akan mencari jalan keluar agar semuanya menang atau semuanya kalah. Itulah yang mereka anggap keadilan.

Tapi tidak untuk dua anak ini. Tao tidak mau terus-terusan dipanggil hyung cantik, jadi ia juga balik mengatai Sehun dengan sebutan cadel. Sementara sang tersangka dibalik kekesalan Tao yang awalnya bermaksud menggoda Tao, justru malah mendapatkan julukan cadel dari hyungnya tersebut. Jadi, ia juga minta pertanggungjawaban (?).

"daddy, Tao dibilang cantik lagi sama Sehun cadel itu" kini Tao mengadu pada Kris . Ia mencoba untuk duduk di pangkuan sebelah kanak Kris .

Melihat momen itu, Sehun jug aikut-ikutan. Tapi karena ayahnya sedang mengobrol bersama kedua kakek Tao, jadi ia juga ingin mengadu pada Kris kalau Tao mengatainya. Selain itu, ia juga ikutan duduk di pangkuan Kris , tapi di bagian sebelah kiri.

"yak! OH SE-"

"ahjussi bawa ice cream dan bubble tea~~~ siapa yang mauuuuuu?" pintu rumah terbuka cukup lebar. Padahal hanya menampilkan dua orang di sana.

Yang stau adalah jongdae atau chen, dia tadi yang berteriak membawa bubble tea dan ice cream, membuat semua fokus teralihkan padanya. Lalu di sampingnya ada yeoja masih cantik di usianya yang menginjak 30an, namanya adalah Kim minseok atau xiumin. Yeah, xiumin itu salah satu sahabatnya Lay saat dulu masih satu kantor bersama Joonmyun, jadi ia juga sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga ini.

"sulli mau sulli mauuuuu" sulli yang tadi sedang bermain dengan minho berlari ke arah chen. Begitu juga dengan minho.

"kalian tidak mau mengambil bubble tea dari chen ahjussi?" Kris mencoba merayu Sehun dan Tao agar tidak lagi marahan seperti saat ini.

"Sehunie, Tao ingin bubble tea di chen ahjussi"

"nado" ternyata Sehun juga memiliki hasrat yang sama untuk segera mengambil bubble tea dari ahjussinya itu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura ingin segera mencicipi manisnya bubble tea tersebut. Oh, matanya juga terus menyaksikan bagaimana lelehan embun yang menetes di luar gelas bubble tea yang sebentar lagi akan masu ke dalam perutnya. Membuat liurnya ikut menetes pula.

"tapi Tao tidak mau Sehunie ambil daddy-nya Tao" ungkap Tao dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"anhi. Thehunie tidak ambil daddy-nya hyung" Sehun seperti mengatakan janji pada Tao. Ia mengacungkan kelingking kanannya. Hal tersebut disambut sangat baik oleh Tao.

"kalau begitu ayo ambil bubble tea bersama-sama"

Keduanyapun turun dari pangkuan Kris berbarengan, tangan mereka masih saling tertaut oleh jari kelingking yang tadi bersatu karena sebuah janji yang Sehun ucapkan.

Kris , Lay dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua bocah tersebut. Tingkah mereka tadi begitu manis. Mulai dari saling mengatai hingga baikan dan jalan beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang juga kebetulan sama, mambuat kedua bokong mereka bergerak sama.

.

Semalam, Sehun merengek untuk menginap di rumah Tao. Ia memberikan rayuan maut dengan mangatakan "Tao hyung kan thudah pernah tidur di rumah thehun bareng thama eomma. Jadi thekarang thehun juga ingin coba tidur bareng hyung cantik dan Lay ahjumma". Belum lagi ia memintanya dengan booing-booing andalannya itu yang selalu dapat membuat orang luluh dengan kedua mata sayupnya yang semakin ia sipitkan.

Karena kebetulan Sehun menginap di rumah keluarga Wu, Kris yang tadinya berencana ingin piknik bersama keluarga kecilnya itu, akhirnya tidak tega juga. Lagi pula jika Sehun ikut, Tao jadi ada teman bermain.

"mommy akan menyusul eommanya Sehun dulu ya ke bawah. Mommy harus mempersiapkan makanan yang akan kita bawa nanti" Lay berpesan pada Tao dan Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar tempat mereka tidur semalam.

"Sehunnie pakai baju gambar apa?" tanya Tao yang sedang memilah-milih pakaian yang akan ia pakai piknik hari ini.

"thudah pathti gamabarnya keren dong, hyung"

"memangnya gambar apa?"

"daddaaaaaaaaa" dengan semangat '45 Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan pada Tao gambar yang ada di t-shirt yang sedang ia pakai.

Tidak seperti wajah berbinar yang Sehun tunjukkan, justru Tao malam memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"bubble... tea?"

Readers tidak salah baca dan Tao juga tidak salah lihat karena sablonan yang ada di t-shirt yang Sehun pakai memang gambar segelas bubble tea lengkap dengan sedotan yang hampir mengeluarkan setetes bubble tea, membuat Sehun ingin menjilatnya saja.

"baju hyung gambar apa?" kali ini Sehun yang balik bertanya.

"seperti biasanya..." Tao membuka handuk yang melilit tubuh kecilnya dari ketiak hingga betis sejak habis mandi tadi, kemudian ia mulai memakai pakaian yang tadi ia ambil satu-persatu mulai dari kaus dalam sampai celana dan t-shirtnya.

"aku selalu keren dengan gambar yang keren jugaaaaaa"

Sudah bisa di tebak. Lagi-lagi panda. Apanya yang keren? –pikir Sehun. Lebih kerena gambar t-shirtnya.

Merasa sudah mandiri, Sehun dan Tao duduk di depan cermin dan merapihkan rambut mereka dengan sisir setelah sebelumnya mengolesi jel rambut anak-anak milik Tao.

"hyung, ini apa?" tangan Sehun iseng mengambil sebuah benda panjang seperti pensil yang biasa ia lihat kalau suho sedang menggoreskannya pada kertas dan buku.

"nan molla.. tapi mommy biasanya pakai untuk di sini" telunjuk Tao mengarah ke antara alis dan kelopak mata. Ia sendiri juga tidak melihat pasti dimana Lay menggunakan benda pensil tersebut, yang jelas Lay memakainya di sekitar yang tadi ia tunjuk.

"hyung thudah pernah coba pakai?"

"belum, habis Tao takut kalau kena mata"

"kalau begitu thini thehunnie pakaikan! Pasti hyung semakin keren" nahloh, Sehun mau coba-coba sama muka mulusnya Tao.

"pejamkan matamu, hyung!" Tao menurut saja saat Sehun menyuruhnya memejamkan mata.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai melukis di atas permukaan kulit Tao di sekitar kelopak matanya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ia dapat dari Tao.

Terkadang lidahnya yang pendek sedikit keluar diapit oleh kedua bibirnya yang tipis, hal tersebut menandakan kalau ia memang sedang berkonstrasi pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan terhadap hyung cantiknya itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Dari awal Tao merasakan kulitnya tersentuh ujung pensil tersebut, Sehun membuat gerakan memutari matanya yang tertutup. "Sehun, lakukanlah dengan benar!"

"tentu hyung" sahutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian... "thudah..." teriak Sehun senang.

"eo? Hyung... panda?" Sehun terkesima ketika menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Tao dan menatapnya cukup lekat.

Merasa penasaran, Tao akhirnya membuka mata dan menghadap ke cermin lagi. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk mengenali siapa sosok yang terpantul di cermin itu, ia membulatkan matanya besar-besar.

"ANIYAAAAAAAAAA... HANTUUUUUUU" teriaknya nyaring.

Tentu saja ia berteriak ketakutan. Sehun bukannya memberikan coretan bagus di sekitar alis, ia malah membuat kedua kelopak mata Tao seperti mata panda, hitam sepenuhnya. Dan mungkin kalau di indonesia sendiri, itu adalah make up yang menjadi ciri khas kuntil anak. Beruntung sekali karena Sehun menghitamkan kedua kelompak matanya Tao, kalau hanya satu, pasti Lay mengira kalau mata Tao bonyok sebelah -_-"

Pelajaran kali ini untuk Lay. Lain kali, sembunyikanlah alat make up mu dari anak semacam Tao dan Sehun.

Sebuah taman dekat taman kanak-kanak tempat Tao dan Sehun bersekolah, menjadi pilihan dua keluarga kecil untuk kembali berbagi kebersamaan diantara semuanya.

Ada keluarga Wu dan keluarga Kim di sana. Kris bersama Lay juga sang buat hati Wu ZhiTao, begitu juga dengan keluarga Kim dimana Joonmyun sebagai kepala keluarga juga membawa Kyungsoo dan buah hati mereka, Sehun.

Kedua keluarga bahagia itu saling bercengkrama, bertukar cerita yang seolah tak ada habisnya untuk dibahas, saling berbagi kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah acara piknik hari ini.

"wah, Tao akhirnya sebentar lagi masuk sekolah dasar" Kyungsoo mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dengan mulai membahas pendidikan anak mereka.

"thehuni juga mau thekolah theperti hyung panda, eomma" yang menyahut ternyata malah anak cadelnya -_-" dan sepertinya Sehun mulai memiliki panggilan baru untuk Tao.

"anhi, Tao tidak mau satu sekolah dengan anak cadel itu" ternyata Tao masih merajuk karena ulah Sehun tadi kepada kedua kelopak matanya. Duuuuh, sudah tidak seksi lagi deh itu mata pandanya.

"tidak boleh begitu, sayang" Lay memangku Tao agar ia tidak merajuk lagi.

"Tao masih kesal, mom. Karena ulah Sehunnie, kulit di sekitar mata Tao ini (maksudnya kelopak mata) jadi semakin hitam"

"bukankah seharusnya baby Tao senang? Dengan begitu, Tao semakin mirip dengan panda" kali ini Kris mencoba membujuk anaknya tersebut.

"jeongmalyo?" kedua mata kucingnya itu mencari dukungan lain selain dari appanya. Ia menatap Lay yang langsung mengangguk, kemudian menatap Joonmyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang mengangguk juga.

Lalu tatapannya berakhir pada Sehun yang sejak tadi sibuk menjilati coklat yang menempel di tangannya karena kue dengan isi cream cokelat yang tadi ia makan, cokelatnya berantakan ke mana-mana. Merasa ada energi panggilan dari seseorang, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang begitu innocent dan pandangannya langsung bertabrakan dengan tatapan Tao. Keduanya terlihat mengerjapkan mata masing-masing, membuat gemas empat orang yang ada di sana.

Sehun kemudian terdorong untuk tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang dipenuhi oleh cokelat.

"gomawo Sehunnie" Tao keluar dari pangkuan Lay untuk memeluk Sehun. Ia ingin berterima kasih karena Sehun membuatnya lebih mirip dengan panda -_-" (*tadi marah, sekarang malah seneng).

"ahehehe... sama-sama, hyung panda" tangannya refleks ikut memeluk tubuh Tao dan sedikit mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sama seperti drama-drama yang pernah ia tonton saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sehunni..."

"ne?"

"YAK! CADEL! KAU MENGOTORI BAJU PANDAKUUUUUUUUU"

SIGH

*za kabur

END

Jadi begitulah hubungan keluargan Kim dan Wu yang sangat bahagia. Dengan kedua anak mereka yang saling mengatai dan berbagi kebersamaan lewat kata 'cadel' dan 'hyung cantik' yang kini sudah berubah menjadi 'hyung panda'.

Ucapan terima kasih : **ayaya, 1004baekie, Guest, LennyLay, hatakehanahungry , Genieaaa, xing mae30, Bee Coco, AbigailWoo, dan juga readers semua yang jejaknya tidak tertinggal di review ^^**

XOXO

Muachhhh :3


End file.
